


Mistaken Identity

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-09
Updated: 2002-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is mistaken for a porn star.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mistaken Identity

### Mistaken Identity

#### by Bertie

Title: Mistaken Identity   
Author: Bertie   
Email: bermille@a...   
Archive: Sure   
Rating: NC-17   
Category: humor   
Note: Thanks to my awesome cheerleader Chad who does great beta and for Sherrie for giving out the bunny in the first place: ) Hope you like the results! 

Mulder was having a good night after chasing an UNSUB all day, eating pizza and watching a brand new porn video. 

He had just bought it and wanted to see if the movie lived up to the title "Rump Shaker." He noticed the lead was rather lean, nicely tanned, very long cock. He didn't appreciate that the bottom looked a little like Krycek. That disturbed him for a brief moment but he compared the two men to distract himself. The bottom was a bit huskier, broader and had virtually no hair on his body. His skin was alabaster but he had beautiful black hair on his head. Interesting combination, he thought. 

He bit into a slice of pizza as he ran past the senseless dialogue and stopped when he saw the bottom with big puppy dog eyes beg for it. He grinned and leaned back against the sofa cushions to get comfortable. 

At some point he fell asleep. Rather unusual for him, but he had come at least twice jerking off to the tape which was a record for him. He refused to believe the reason was the bottom who looked like Krycek. 

The very next day, Scully and he were off the X-Files for the day, they were called in to investigate the scene of a potential serial murder case. Nothing unusual at all, even going into the UNSUB's hangout, a gay bar. Since they were there officially, they both entered, waving their badges to the bartender, and asked a few questions. 

"You shouldn't wave that thing in here, Fibbie. It frightens the customers," the bartender growled. 

Scully gave him her patented frozen glare, but he didn't flinch one bit, having had similar looks most of his career from drag queens. 

"We are here on legitimate business..." Scully was rudely interrupted when a big leather clad 'daddy' came up to them and asked, "Hey, aren't you in that flick "Rump Shaker?" 

Dana blushed, thinking he was referring to her, but when she noticed he was looking at Mulder, she laughed. 

Mulder smiled. "Uh, no. I'm not in the movies. Definitely not my type of film...." 

The big man grinned. "Sure you are. You're George Hale, aren't you?" 

Mulder blinked for a moment, shocked the man called him by the pseudonym he'd used only a few times before. 

"Uh, no, my name is Special Agent Mulder and I...." 

"You're sure you didn't go undercover? You look a lot like him." The man said this while looking pointedly all over Mulder's body, as if undressing him with his eyes. He grinned lasciviously. 

Mulder swallowed, feeling very uncomfortable. He remembered the movie, but he didn't look at the credits, so he hadn't seen the name. He would've remembered that. 

Dana felt she had to rescue her partner from being mauled by the bear of a man and said, "He isn't from that part of the Bureau, sir." 

The 'daddy' shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's doing some moonlighting on the side." 

Dana realized that her partner could've been doing moonlighting on the side, but she doubted it was pornographic, though she'd been in his apartment before and it didn't seem that far fetched. Just then two other men came up and were agreeing with the bear-like man, staring explicitly at Mulder. 

"Let's go, Mulder, I can come back later." 

"You?" 

"Well, your presence seems to have disturbed the customers, so it's best if I came back alone to question them." 

Mulder sighed, deciding she was right. The men in the bar looked as if they wanted to take a closer look at him in a more embarrassing manner than he would be comfortable with. 

"Alright, come on." 

They quickly left the gay bar and Scully asked, "George Hale?" 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and just said, "I'll see you later, Scully." 

Scully got in her car and left while Mulder sat in his car, deciding the best thing to do was go home and see for himself if the actor's name was George Hale. Surely it was just a coincidence, right? 

* * *

At home, Mulder popped in the tape and ran it to the credits, freeze framing on the first name. It was George Hale. He shook his head. Too odd. He ran it back to see the features of the man more closely. Surely the man didn't look like him. He was too thin, too gangly looking. He had a big nose and.... 

Mulder shook his head again. Nah, no way do I look like him. 

He continued to watch the scorching action, loving the part where George Hale caused the man underneath him to turn into a groaning mass of flesh. The thick lashes half-hiding a green flame of desire and lust sent him scrambling for his crotch and soon he was jerking off. The sounds and the sexy smoldering looks sent him over the edge. He gasped, coming intensely into his hand. 

He fell down on the sofa, panting and resting until he could move once more. When he could, he scrambled for the hand towel he kept on the back of the sofa and cleaned himself up. He fell back down on the sofa and slept fully clothed. 

* * *

The next day Mulder found himself thoroughly obsessed with the man. He wanted to find out all he could about him. 

"Mulder, who is this George Hale you are suddenly so interested in?" Scully asked him after she sauntered over to him, looking over his shoulder. 

"No one, Scully." 

"Yes, he is, he's the man the leather daddy in the gay bar said you look like." 

"He doesn't look anything like me! And anyway, what do you know about leather daddies?" 

Scully snorted. "Whatever you say, Mulder. As for knowing who leather daddies are I did some research." 

"Will you just go file something?" 

She ignored him and said, "You know that's just a pseudonym, Mulder. No way would some self-respecting man give his real name in a porn film." 

Mulder sighed in exasperation. "I know that, Scully. I'm just seeing what other films are out there." 

Scully's curiosity was peaked. "Do you have a picture of him?" 

Feeling like he had no other choice, he pulled up the picture on his computer and she laughed. "Mulder, why are you showing me your picture?" 

Mulder scoffed. "That isn't me at all, Scully!" 

"Mulder, do you know if you have a brother?" 

"I do not have a brother, Scully. The man looks nothing like me!" 

"Thou doth protest too much, Mulder." 

"Stop quoting Shakespeare at me, I have work to do." 

Scully snorted. "Good thing I'm faithful to you instead of running to Skinner to tell him how you like to spend the government's time looking up porn stars' film histories." 

He ignored her, closed the image of George Hale, and was frustrated to learn the guy had filmed only one porn flick. He looked up the man who resembled Krycek and was amazed to find that there were tons of films under his name. He printed them all out, wanting to 'research' them later in the privacy of his own apartment. 

* * *

After Scully left to learn more about the UNSUB they didn't get any information on the night before, Mulder went to his local video store and bought as many of the videos the store had with Ramrod Stevens. There were quite a few of them. He would have a long glorious night of pouring over the videos, looking for clues. Sometimes his job was tough, but someone had to do it. 

* * *

After the third tape, exhausted from his strenuous 'research', Scully called him just as he debated with himself to look at the fourth video. 

"Mulder, they were more forthcoming since you weren't there to distract them. I was actually able to gain some significant information into the habits of our UNSUB." 

"That's wonderful, Scully. Type that up and I will look at it in the morning." 

Scully paused for a moment. "Mulder, are you alright? You sound like you're out of breath." 

"I - I just came in from a run, Scully." 

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." 

"Goodnight." 

Mulder hung up his phone and popped in the fourth video. Soon, his cock twitched back to life. This Ramrod was certainly talented; there was no doubt in his mind... 

* * *

The next day at work, Scully handed him the typed up paper and said, "You know, they were very curious about you down at the bar, Mulder. They are still convinced that you're this George Hale porn star." 

"He isn't a part of the investigation, Scully." 

"Are you certain of that?" 

"Yes...but I will be calling the company that makes the videos and find out more information on this Ramrod-I mean, this George Hale." 

"So, finally admitting this guy looks like you?" 

"No, he doesn't look a thing like me. I don't know why you would believe a bunch of boozers over your partner, Scully...." 

"Yeah, Mulder, I just want to believe." She snickered and sauntered off. 

He sighed then looked over the notes she made. He jotted a few notes himself on the sides then called a few numbers. She was just about to ask him what he wanted for lunch when he said, "This guy is one of those shape shifters, Scully. That's the only thing that makes sense." 

"Who? George Hale?" 

"No, the UNSUB. This man who you called Left Eye, because he kept blinking it, said that the UNSUB came in with blond hair but then this guy, Blondie, said he saw him leave but had brown hair and was tall." 

"And this makes him a shape shifter because...?" 

"Because I already had a suspicion the UNSUB was a shape shifter, but after your interviews, it confirmed it." 

"What evidence was there before that he was a shape shifter?" 

"The fact that all the victims let the UNSUB in their house. They would've had to have known him and because of the times, it would've been more than just a maintenance man or cable man. They would've known him intimately." 

"How are we going to track down a shape shifter, Mulder?" 

"Well, sadly, this shape shifter isn't Van Blundht or Jeremiah Smith. Tracking him down would be nearly impossible. The only thing we can do is set a trap for him. And then it would be very dangerous and time consuming. I don't think the Bureau will want to waste their time nor the possibility of losing their agents with this one." 

Scully had to agree. None of the victims were completely innocent. Many seemed to have at one time worked with the Consortium and were under suspicion of certain crimes. 

"So, we just sit this one out?" 

"Let me get back to you on that, Scully. I have to wait until business hours are open in California where Starlight Studios is based." 

"All right. I'm going to lunch. Want anything?" 

He shook his head. "That's all right, Scully. Thanks. I'll eat later." 

"Suit yourself." She grabbed her purse then walked out of the basement. 

He was relieved she left. He had already found Ramrod's phone number and wanted to call him. It would be early...almost 8:30 in the morning, but he desperately wanted to hear the man's voice at least. 

"Hello?" Mulder hung up the phone. There was no mistaking it. The man's voice was Krycek's all right. The fact he had an instant hard on was proof positive. He bit his lip. Damn, now what? 

Just then his phone rang. He picked up. "X-Files, how may I help you?" 

The person hung up. He had glanced at the screen showing the caller and realized it was "Ramrod" that had just called him. The porn star was definitely Krycek, no doubt in his mind now. Why would Ramrod hang up the phone on a government agency? He decided to confront him. 

"Hello?" 

That voice again, so sexy that Mulder had to adjust his crotch. 

"Krycek, don't hang up." 

"This is Mister Stevens' residence. I don't know a Krycek." 

All right, if he wants to play it that way. "You are Ramrod Stevens? The adult film actor who was in "Rump Shaker" with George Hale?" 

"Are you a fan? I do not take fans' calls at this number. This is a private line. How did you get it, by the way?" 

"I'm calling from the FBI, Mister Stevens." 

"Oh, is this official business?" 

"Well, uh, yes. I'm investigating a case where your costar's name, George Hale, was brought up. I'm calling to ask you a few questions about him." 

There was a pause. "He's not under suspicion is he? I don't think George would be happy to hear that." 

"Not at this time, Mister Stevens. I would like to schedule a time to see you about this investigation, Mister Stevens, whenever it's convenient for you." 

"Um, sure. Let me look at my calendar." 

Mulder nearly flipped. This couldn't be Alex Krycek, but the guy could be a great actor...he certainly seemed that way in "Rump Shaker." Mulder was certain this Ramrod was getting off in that film and it wasn't an act. He would just have to see the man in the flesh to make sure. 

"How about Thursday at 10:30?" 

"Very well." 

"How will I know you, sir?" 

"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder. You can't mistake me, Mister Stevens." Mulder immediately hung up, highly frustrated with himself. The more he talked with the man the harder and more turned on he got. He wasn't certain if it was just because he knew it was Krycek in a clever disguise or the fact he'd been jerking off all night to the man's videos. 

He would just have to surprise him. No way would he wait until the meeting time. Krycek would be long gone by then. He called the airlines and had a flight scheduled to leave late that night. He could sleep on the plane and visit Ramrod Stevens' home the next day, early. 

He called Kim, Skinner's secretary, and told her that he would be out of town tomorrow, but would keep in touch. After the call, he left to prepare to catch Alex Krycek in the act. 

* * *

Sleeping in the airplane, he was disturbed by dreams of fucking that green eyed, sex pot named Ramrod Stevens, but for some odd reason the man morphed into Krycek the rat bastard, betrayer of all good FBI agents. He woke when the plane alighted on the tarmac and sighed. 

He would definitely find out once in for all if the sexy porn star was really Krycek or whether he was just some hot tamale Mulder wanted to boff. 

He stretched languidly then left the airplane after everyone debarked. Then went and ate airport food more enthusiastically than the average person would have. 

* * *

He smugly left the rental car in the parking space in front of the nice suburban house that was the residence of one Alexander Stevens. He didn't question the absence of a car in front and sauntered to the door then knocked. He whistled as he waited, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

The door opened just before he was about to knock again. There stood the porn star -- the one that supposedly looked like him and in the name George Hale. As he stood there in shock, he began to notice that in fact the man did look an awful lot like himself. In fact, he could almost be a perfect double. The man looked a little taken aback too but finally asked, "May I help you?" 

Mulder paused, recognizing his own voice in the man's. "Does Ramrod Stevens live here?" 

The man looked upset and growled, "What do you want with my boyfriend?" 

Mulder pulled out his FBI badge and said, "My name is Special Agent Fox Mulder. I called Mister Stevens yesterday and made an appointment with him." 

"Yeah, he told me about it. He said you would be coming tomorrow. Why are you here now?" 

"I'm here just as a precautionary measure. Where is your boyfriend, by the way?" 

"He's at work. That's why he asked to meet you here tomorrow. He had tomorrow off." 

Mulder nodded. "You're George Hale?" 

His lookalike sighed. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable." 

Mulder was relieved to enter the Stevens household, wanting to get an idea of how this Krycek lived his life. 

"Would you like something to drink Mister Mulder?" 

"Uh, no that's ok, I'm on duty." 

"Suit yourself." 

"So, what brings you to us, Special Agent Mulder? Is Roddy in trouble?" 

"Not per se, Mister Hale. I would like to ask him some questions, though I would like to ask you a few questions myself." 

"Sure thing, Mister Mulder." 

They both sat down on the sofa, Mulder asking him questions. They all seemed reasonable, though a little pat, as if they were rehearsed. 

"You really look like me...I didn't want to believe it at first." 

George nodded. "Yeah, it's uncanny. Would you mind taking off your suit coat so I can see if we lookalike elsewhere?" 

Mulder shrugged, stood up and pulled off his jacket and stood in front of the other man. After a moment George asked, "Your shirt?" 

Mulder nodded then began to unbutton his shirt. The other man pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He stood up and they stared at each other, trying to see if there were some differences. George moved closer and ran his hand over Mulder's chest. Mulder shivered; nonplussed at how hot it was to have his body-double touching him. 

"Hmm, you seem to be the same. You feel the same," murmured George. 

Mulder agreed. "Do you like your nipples played with like I do?" His hand already reached out to caress the chest that was so similar to his own. 

"Oh yeah," moaned George as Mulder thumbed one, then the other nipple. 

"Good." Mouth watering, Mulder bent and sucked on one then the other nipple, teasing them with his teeth. 

He kissed his way down George's flat stomach then opened his fly, tasting each inch of hot skin that was revealed. A pair of BVDs was in his way and Mulder opened the Y-front to get out the hard, twitching cock inside. He just had to compare. So he stood up after giving the little guy a lick or two as George sighed. 

He pulled open his suit pants, letting them drop to the floor. He then pulled down his boxers enthusiastically, grinning at the way George nearly salivated as he stripped. Damn, they were so identical, but that only edged the excitement for Mulder. He had no compunction against fucking a clone, it just seemed all that much hotter to him. 

George murmured, "Come here..." He pulled Mulder to him and kissed him. It was electric and sensual. Mulder pressed his chest against George's, enjoying the other man's skin caressing against his own. Their tongues played with each other then George began to seriously tongue fuck his mouth, expressing to Mulder what he wanted to do to him. 

Mulder humped against George's body, their cocks bumped against each other, making Mulder moan deeply in George's mouth. 

George moved down Mulder's long neck, kissing the hot flesh as he continued his trek of tasting Mulder's skin. He mouthed one nipple until the other man was panting then did the same for the other. Mulder's fingers ran through his hair, holding him in place. George's tongue lathed Mulder's abdomen, fucking his navel then moving down to tease the hairs that led him straight to the bobbing cock. 

"Mm, we are similar," murmured George, his breath teasing the cock, causing a shiver to run through Mulder. 

"Suck me," Mulder commanded. 

George's mouth enveloped the head, holding the base as he sucked in the flavor of Mulder's precum. He laved the sensitive underside then wet the length well with long swipes of his tongue. Sucking on the head a bit more, tonguing the underside, he suddenly swallowed as much as he could, making Mulder's fingers pull on his hair. 

As loathe as Mulder was to stop that mouth, he wanted to taste George as well. "Can we move to a bed?" he suggested breathlessly. 

George reluctantly pulled away, kissing the head before standing. He led the way into the bedroom, lying on the bed. Mulder looked at the flushed body before him then lay down, his face near George's leaking cock. He grasped the cock, running his hands up and down its length before licking the head, moaning against it as George swallowed his cock. 

At some point as he was bobbing his head up and down, sliding George's cock in and out of his mouth, the other man's finger slid down to his anus and rubbed across the tight, sensitive skin. Mulder pressed forward, loving that finger teasing him. After a moment, the nimble finger had slid in as Mulder continued sucking and tonguing George's cock while George hungrily swallowed Mulder's length. 

Mulder moaned around the cock in his mouth, sending a shiver running through George's whole body. His finger stabbed inwards, hitting Mulder's prostate. Mulder groaned, running another electric current through the other man. 

George pulled away from Mulder's cock to say, "I want to fuck you." 

Mulder stopped his oral ministrations to moan, "Oh yeah. You have condoms? Lube?" 

George nodded and reached over Mulder to the dresser beside the bed. Mulder positioned himself, leaning on his elbows and knees, his eager ass jutting out. 

George prepared Mulder slowly, loving the sounds he made as he finger fucked him. Mulder moaned, pressing his ass back to meet the gloved cock as it slid into him. 

As the man slid in and out, holding his hips, Mulder leaned down, resting a shoulder on the bed so he could reach his leaking cock. He didn't even see or hear someone enter the bedroom until he heard a very familiar voice ask, "Hey, who's this?" 

George continued fucking Mulder as he said between thrusts, "Hey, Roddy, meet Agent Mulder. He came a day early." 

"Yeah, I see." 

Mulder lifted his head to look at the beautiful man who had inhabited his sexual fantasies for the past week. The man, noticing the sexy glint in his eyes, pulled open his pants. Mulder licked his lips and soon Alex-er, Roddy's cock was in his mouth. Roddy bent over Mulder to kiss his lover who shimmered into the bounty hunter. Mulder wondered why the cock sliding into him got a little wider... 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
